Regret
by RobinxStarfire98
Summary: Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk. Full summary inside
1. Intro

REGRET

Richard and Kori are in relationship in college everything is going fine in till Richard is started to drink every night with his friend . What happens when Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk? Will Kori forgive him for what he did? Will Richard mess up everything they have?

Richard...19

Kori...19

Rachel...19

Garfield...19

Victor...21

Karen...21

Please tell me if I should continue with it. Review , Favorite , Follow or all three.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 1

**Regret**

**Richard and Kori are in a relationship in college everything is going fine in till Richard started to drink every night with is friends. What happens when Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk? Will Kori forgive him for what he did?**  
**Will Richard mess up everything they have?**  
**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**  
**Chapter 1**  
**Hey **  
**I know I have another story going on but I couldn't wait to do this story. Also this is going to be all Kori POV and maybe at time it will Richards or everyone's POV. Now pls enjoy!**  
_**EVERYONE'S POV**_  
Richard Grayson and Kori Anders the number one couple in Gotham university. No one or anything separated them. Richard might be a use to be playboy and Kori the most beautiful girl in the university but nothing ever separated them. They were the most cutest couple in whole Gotham. Then came Gar and Rachel also Victor and Karen but they were still number one. Everything was normal for the couple. They would wake up together even tho Kori roommate was Rachel but since Richard didn't have a roommate she sleep with him. They would go to class together since Richard change his classes to be just like Kori's. Also go out to eat at lunch time. They did everything together it would be weird it see one of them without the other. But there was some people that don't want them together and would try anything to separate them.  
_**SATURDAY **_  
_**Kori's POV** _  
I woke up to muscular arms around me. I stretched way from him and turned the other way to face the window near the bed it was really sunny outside. Then the muscular arms wrapped around me again and warm lips kissed my shoulder.  
"Morning beautiful" a husky voice whispered in her ear

"Morning" Kori said turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"What do you want to do today?" Richard asked

"Nothing just stay in bed with you"

"Good answer" then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately. The kiss got deep in till Richards phone rang. They broke apart and sighed at the same time.  
"5 minutes I promise don't move" Richard said while getting up to get his phone.

"Ok" I sighed again  
_**RICHARD POV**_  
I got my phone and walk into the little kitchen that we have in are dorms. I read the caller ID it said Jason Todd.  
"Hello" I answer

"Hey Dick how it been?" Jason asked

"Jason good how about you?" I asked

"It been alright ... you know my girlfriend just broke up with me and I'am free now, what about you?, are you still with that sexy redhead chick."

"First don't talk about her like that and yeah I'am still with her also how come you broke up with your girlfriend"

"First I didn't broke up with her she broke up with me and suppose she didn't trust me and shit"

"Sorry for that man"

"It's alright... you want to hang out tonight with some friends"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok I will be there by ten"

"Alright see ya"

"See ya"  
Richard hung up and walked to bed. He laid right next to Kori and wrapped his arms around her and sighed.  
"Who was it" Kori asked

"Jason he want to hang out tonight"

"Oh...are you going?"

"Yeah it's just for tonight ok"

"Ok"  
They sleep in all morning and went out for lunch that evening.  
_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_  
"What time will you be back" Kori asked leaning on the door of her dorm.

"Soon ok" Richard said while giving her a peck on the forehand." Also this is good so you can have some girl time with Rachel"

"You're right"

"Ok will I got to go and I will pick you up when I 'am back bye"

"Ok bye"  
Kori walked in the dorm while Richard walk down the hall. Once he was outside he saw Jason and two other guys.  
_**RICHARD'S POV**_  
"What's up Dick" Jason said

"Nothing much"

"You remember Roy Harper and Garth"

"Yeah hey guys"

"Hey Dick still with the hot redhead, Kori?" Roy asked

"Yeah Roy and you still with Jinx"

"Yeah"

"So guys where we going tonight to the bar or to see some ladies" Garth asked

"I say to the bar" Jason said  
We all agreed to go to the bar. And have a couple of drinks.  
Once we arrived at the bar in Jason car we sat at a booth and a waitress came to order are drinks. The waitress had blonde hair, blue eyes,and a really short mini skirt.  
"Hello What can I get you guys" the waitress asked

"I would want you" Jason said looking her up and down. The waitress rolled her eyes . "Will no ok can you give us some beers"

"I will be back with your drinks"  
The waitress said smiling at Richard.

"So how's life been and we know how Dick life been since you're almost all over the magazine and stuff" Roy asked

"Alright" Garth and Jason said. Richard just rolled his eyes under his dark sunglasses.  
They talked awhile about either girls or sports but they talked more about girls. The waitress came back with there drinks and putting the drinks in front of them. When passing Garth his drink she leaned closely to Richard.  
"Sorry" the waitress said while winking at him and walking away.  
Richard just gave a small smile.

"What was that all about, you could bang her tonight" Jason said

"No man I already have my girl" Richard said

"So you are just going to give up the life you had for some girl" Garth asked

"Yeah she different then any other girl"

"Whatever man I bet once you do it with her you go back to your old self" Roy said.

"Nahhhh I'am for real she different I really want to be with her for the rest of my life" Richard said drinking a sip of his drink.

"Whatever" they all said but Roy.  
The rest of the night they talked about old times or watched the tv . They each had about five drinks. And are a little wasted.  
It was three in the morning and they went home. They dropped off Garth first and then Roy. Then there were at the university.  
"Will see ya man" Richard said

"See ya man same thing tomorrow" Jason asked

"Yeah" Richard said while walking to his dorm. Once he made it to his dorm he open the door took off his shoes, shirt,and pants. Then he laid on his bed and fell into deep sleep.  
_**Kori's night** _  
I went in the dorm where Rachel was reading a book.  
"Hey what you doing here?" Rachel asked

"Hey sorry I didn't call you before that I was coming but Richard is going to hang out with some friends and I thought we could hang out"

"Yeah it would be different just let me call Gar so he doesn't come" Rachel said walking to her phone.

While Rachel was talking on the phone I laid on my bed and thought what Richard is doing tonight. But then I thought that I should not think of him tonight I should just think of me and Rachel and having the girl time. Rachel came back and sat on her bed.  
"What did Gar say"? I asked

"He said that its alright and he would see me tomorrow"

"Ok so how are you too?" Kori asked

"You're good and happy with each other"

"That's to hear"

"Hey want a snack"

"Yeah"  
They walk to the small kitchen and grab some chips and soda cans. They talk about old time especially the memory's in high school. To the most happy time, to the most embarrassing times. And time went by fast it was 12:00 in the morning. Rachel slept like an hour ago. Kori was on her bed thinking about Richard. Like where is he and is he coming to get her and million other questions. After waiting an hour for him Kori sleep. 

**I hope you guys liked it and not trying to be mean but I am not updating in till I have 10 review.**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 2

**Regret**

Richard and Kori are in a relationship in college everything is going fine in till Richard started to drink every night with is friends. What happens when Richard visit Kori one night and his really drunk? Will Kori forgive him for what he did?  
Will Richard mess up everything they have?  
**I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS**  
**Chapter 2**  
**_Kori's POV_**  
I woke up and saw the room I was in then my memory came back. I can't believe he forgot to pick me up. I got up on my feet but not to fast so I don't get dizzy. I saw Rachel on her bed reading and drinking herbal tea.  
"Morning" Rachel said

"Morning" smiling at her.

"Want some tea?"

"No thank you"

"Ok"

"Will I got to go get some new clothes, take a shower and I will call you later so we can hang out"

"That sounds good"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I walked not that far but to Richards and my dorm. I walked in to see Richard in his boxers passed out in the bed. Now I know why he forgot about me he was too drunk. I walked over the closet to grab clothes. I wasn't mad that Richard got drunk with his friends but a little upset that he forgot to come for me. I finished grabbing clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
_**Richard's POV**_  
Sun rays were hitting my eyes and couldn't see shit so I got up went to the windows curtains to shut them clothes so it dark. I didn't have headache but he was really tired from last night. I heard the shower running and thought who was in there. Then it hit me Kori. Wait Kori I forgot about her last night I was supposed to pick her up she going to be so pissed. I laid on the bed and thinking of a way to make up for Kori.  
**_Kori's POV_ **  
I got out of the shower and put on my clothes, skinny jeans and purple V- T-shirt. I dry my hair with the towel and then lift the bathroom. It was dark, I saw Richard laying on the bed in his boxers. So I walked to the curtains and swing them open.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty"  
I said to him. He groaned and pulled the blanket over him. "Richard get up its 12:00 in the afternoon you are so lucky it's not a school day"

"Kori...Kori ..." He said sleepily ish.

"Yeah" I said walking to him next to the bed.

"Shhh you should come lay down with me" He said pulling me on the bed.

"No I'm going to hang out with Rachel later"

"But that's to later" I gave up and laid right next him."I'm sorry I didn't pick you up last hope you are not mad"

"Richard I'm not mad just a little upset that's all" I said while rubbing his cheek.

"Oh will I'm going to make it up to you tonight" he said wigging his eyebrows.

"You know I'm not ready"

"I know you're not but I know you're going to tell me when you are and maybe we can eat dinner then watch a movie"

"Thank you for not making me and I would love to maybe around nine we can go" I said

"Sounds good"

"I'm going to Rachel dorm so we can hang out I will be back around six or seven"

"Ok" I gave him a kiss on the lips.  
"Bye"

"Bye" He said he a whispered tone.  
_**Richard's POV**_  
Kori lift 10 minutes ago and I'm still in bed. I got up and took a quick shower. Once I was done I put on some jeans and a white t-shirt. I ate some cereals. While I was eating my phone ringed.  
"Hello" I said with my month filled of cereals.

"Hey dick" Jason said

"Jason"

"So last night was fun right" he asked

"Yeah it was"

"I was thinking if your up for tonight so Vic and Gar can come too"

"Oh I was actually going to go out with Kori tonight"

"Come on dick just cancel for tonight so we can have some fun"  
I thought about and maybe Kori can wait to next weekend to go out.

"Alright I'm in I will call Vic and Gar up tonight"

"Yeah then see ya later"

"See ya" I hung up and thought how I'm going to tell Kori. Once I was done eating I called Vic and Gar and they said they would meet use outside the college at nine. It was six and Kori should be here soon. Minutes later Kori came in through the door with shopping bags on both hands.  
"Hey" she said putting her bags down then walking over to me.

"Hey so was the girl time?"

"Fun but can't wait for tonight" she said kissing my lips.

"Yeah about that can we go out next weekend?"

"Why?" She said confused.

"Will Jason wants to hang out tonight and I said sure"

"Oh ..."

"Kori"

"Yeah I'm mean you should go hang out and I will just stay with Rachel tonight" she said sadly

"I know you are upset but I promise I'm going to make it up to you"

"Ok" she said sadly. I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I promise, I love you "

"Love you too"  
_**THAT NIGHT- Kori's POV**_  
I was in Rachel's dorm watching tv while she reading a book. Richard lift five minutes ago to go hang out with some friends. Yeah I was mad that he lift but maybe it's for the good.  
**_Richard's POV_ **  
All the guys and me meet up outside of the college. We decide to go to a bar that has pool tables so we can play. Once we got the place we played pool and drunk a couple of beers. We stayed there to it closed which was at two in the morning. After that we all went home or are dorm. The worst thing is that I have class tomorrow.  
**Sorry it's late. Hope you guys/girls like what's happen and it's going to get better if you think this is boring.**  
**15 Reviews if you guys/girls want me to update. Sorry. Thank you for those who review last chapter THANKS**  
**Bye**


End file.
